Una canción infinita
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: todos tienen una vida feliz... pero la llegada de dos personas les muestran que no todo es color de rosa... les va a costar muchas lagrimas arreglar los lazos que se han roto
1. Chapter 1

Corcus, Fiore

Con tristeza un chico miraba el firmamento atreves de su ventana, estaba sentado sobre su cama observando las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban en la ventana, se sentía solo, se sentía triste, vestía con un taraje totalmente negro y en su mano sostenía una carpeta…

Suspiro profundamente y sollozo… su tristeza era como si golpeara en las paredes de su habitación, una habitación enorme de color blanco, el suelo alfombrado de negro, cortinas negras, su cama y almohadas negras, una mesa de madera frente a un sillón en color rojo y a su lado una bella guitarra negra… el joven miraba con atención todos los rincones de su cuatro, el librero, su escritorio, se sentía tan vacio… nunca entendió porque ese cuarto era tan amplio…

Magnolia.

Ring! Sonaba sin cesar un teléfono mientas una chica peliazul estaba recostada en su cama sin ánimos de levantarse

-Gajeel contesta el teléfono-. Grito pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta

-¡¿Gajeel?!-. Insistió ella

Pero seguía sin tener respuesta, por ello se levanto para contestar, camino torpemente atreves de la sala chocando un par de veces con los muebles, tenia sueño había tenido un largo día y esa tarde solo quería dormir.

-hola…-. Respondió a la llamada

-buenas tardes, disculpe con Juvia Loxar-. Se escucho una voz dulce y femenina

-si… Juvia habla, ¿Qué desea?-.

-le llamo del bar "Soul", mi llamada se debe a que el señor Bob ha decidido entrevistarla para el puesto de camarera, tiene que presentarse el día de mañana a las 6 de la tarde, ¿le parece bien?-.

-¡claro Juvia estará ahí!-. Dijo muy entusiasmada.

Termino la llamada y se dispuso a buscar a su hermano por el departamento "Otra vez se marcho sin decirle nada a Juvia… de seguro esta con Levy chan" pensó mientras regresaba a su cama y buscaba entre las sabanas un pequeño celular de color morado "llamare a Gray sama para darle la noticia".

-hola Juvia ¿Qué pasa?-.

-hola Gray sama, juvia solo quería decirle que ya la han llamado para una entrevista de trabajo, Juvia está muy feliz, podrá trabajar y estudiar a la vez-. Decía la chica con mucha ilusión.

Desde que había empezado el semestre en la universidad peliazul había buscado empleo, pero nadie la contrataba por ser estudiante, pero ella insistía no quería que su hermano se llevara la responsabilidad de cargar con ambos, después de todo salirse de su hogar había sido decisión de ambos.

-eso es fantástico Juvia, tengo que irme estoy algo ocupado-. Le decía el chico mientras cortaba la llamada.

-¿Qué quería Juvia?-. Pregunto la vos de una chica acurrucándose en la cama junto al pelinegro.

-quería contarme que ya consiguió trabajo-.

-eso quiere decir que nos podremos ver todas las tardes que queramos-.

-eso parece-. Le contestaba él, mientras se ponía de pie colocándose su ropa para marcharse del lugar mientras la chica miraba un tanto pensativa a la puerta que se cerraba tras del chico.

-Gray…-. Suspiro mientras se tiraba en la cama.

Cerca de ese cuarto por donde acababa de salir Gray miraba una chica desde su propio departamento, en su mirada se podía ver decepción y alegría, esos sentimientos mesclados con un delicioso sabor a culpa "pronto" se decía una y otra vez la chica mientras se aferraba la puerta del departamento…

Al día siguiente un chico pelirosa corría acelerado por los pasillos de la universidad "estúpido Gray donde esta, me prometió prestarme sus apuntes de algebra que voy a hacer" pensaba sin dejar de correr, pero al frente de el una chica hiso que se detuviera de inmediato.

-he Juvia ¿no has visto a Gray?-. Le pregunto algo desesperado

-no, ¿para qué lo buscas?-.

-necesito sus notas de algebra-.

-toma-. Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa extendiendo un cuaderno de color rosado

El chico lo miro extrañado pero dedujo que eran los apuntes de la chica, lo había salvando

-gracias Juvia ya sé porque Gray te ama-. Le dijo dándole un abrazo como muestra de agradecimiento, con esas palabras Loxar quedo más que sonrojada, mientras el pelirosa corría desesperado a su salón.

-oye Lucy ¿Dónde estuviste por la tarde?-. Pregunto una chica bajita que llevaba una montaña de libros en las manos

-estuve con Natsu ¿y tú?-.

-con Gajeel-. Dijo algo apenada

-enana no debes cargar todos esos libros, te vas a tropezar-. Interrumpió el chico la conversación para ayudar a la chica con los libros.

Los tres caminaron por los pasillos mientras las chicas conversaban sobre algunos libros.

Gray Fullbuster corría hacia el edificio pues se le había hecho tarde, de camino pudo ver a Lissana que le miraba con una sonrisa, pero el chico no presto mayor atención para seguir con su camino.

Llegaba la hora del almuerzo y las parejas se reunían felizmente en algunos rincones de la universidad, algunos en el comedor o los jardines de ella.

Ahí estaban frente a frente en una banca la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y miss Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet comiendo una tarta de fresas con el profesor de psicología Jellal Fernandes, ambos parecían muy enamorados pes no dejaban de mirarse y sonreír.

En la cafetería se encontraban Levy y Gajeel que almorzaban juntos, mientras charlaban aunque quien siempre hablara más era la peliazul.

En una mesa algo apartada de los anteriores se encontraban Natsu y Lucy, el primero devoraba todo a su paso mientras la segunda lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

Incluso en una mesa se encontraban 4 personas el profesor Laxus Deyal con Cana Alberona y a su lado mirándose con un sonrojo el profesor de literatura Fried Justin y la secretaria del director Macarov: Mirajne.

En el jardín se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol Gray y Juvia, la segunda le daba de comer en la boca al pelinegro que gustoso comía lo que su novia le había preparado con tanto amor.

Se podía decir que todos eran felices y claro ¡lo eran!... aunque no todos… o al menos no lo sabían…

Corcus, Fiore

-¿será que ha llegado la hora de marcharnos de esta casa? Hermano-. Decía un chico mientras sostenía una taza de café en un inmenso comedor.

- sería lo mejor… deberíamos mudarnos a Magnolia, pedir el traslado de la universidad… podemos hacernos cargo de los negocios desde haya… no soporto estar en esta casa-. Le respondía un chico que miraba el café frente a él.

-hermano… tampoco quiero quedarme aquí pero… ¿Por qué Magnolia?-.

-mamá me conto que cuando era joven vivía haya y que era lindo…-. Contesto el chico con apenas un rastro de lo que parecía ser una sonrisa…

¿QUIENES SERAN ESOS MISTERIOSOS JOVENES? ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? ¿LA LLEGADA DE LOS DOS CHICOS A MAGNOLIA QUE SIGNIFICA…?

JEJE AQUÍ LES DEJO MI NUEVO FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS QUE SON LOS QUE ME HACEN CONTINUAR CON CADA HISTORIA LOS QUIERO SE DESPIDE MAVIS CON UN BESO


	2. Chapter 2

AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION DE MI CAPITULO GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA LOS AMO :3

Magnolia.

-Gajeel date prisa Juvia necesita estar a las 6 en el bar-. Apuraba la peliazul a su hermano que también se alistaba para ir a su trabajo, el chico era el encargado de cocina del bar donde quería trabajar su hermana.

-ya voy y no entiendo porque no me dijiste desde un principio que ahí era donde querías trabajar, pude haber hablado con Bob para que te recibiera-. Decía el chico mientras tomaba las llaves de su motocicleta

-Juvia quería conseguir el trabajo por ella misma, pero no lo conseguirá si no nos damos prisa-. Regaño la chica a su hermano.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un chico pelirosa era plantado por segunda vez por cierta rubia "dos días seguidos que me hace lo mismo, si esta tan ocupada para que me dice que vendrá" pensaba el chico mientras daba vueltas sobre su cama.

.

.

-buenas tardes, yo soy Juvia Loxar-. Se presentaba ante un hombre muy peculiar que vestía de mujer, esto la desconcertó un poco pero aquel hombre se veía muy buena persona y le inspiraba confianza.

-encantado de conocerte linda, yo soy Bob-. Le decía cortésmente mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, la miro durante un rato y le hiso preguntas…

-bueno Juvia… me pareces una buena chica, estas contratada-. Le decía con una sonrisa lo que animo bastante a la chica

-¡gracias, Juvia dará lo mejor de sí!-. Decía a mientras recibía un uniforme de aquel hombre

-póntelo empiezas hoy-. Indico Bob mientras indicaba una puerta.

Juvia camino algo confundida mirando el traje le apenaba un poco el uniforme, abrió la puerta y noto que era una clase de camerino para las empleadas, ahí tenían sus cosas y ropa, la peliazul se quito la ropa para ponerse el traje que era uno al más puro estilo de maid (estilo he is my master xD) se avergonzó al mirarse en el espejo, pero no podía hacer mas ese era el uniforme.

Salió de la habitación mirando a todos lados para encontrarse con una chica muy linda de cabello corto.

-hola, debes de ser Juvia, yo soy Yukino-. Decía la chica peliblanca muy hermosa

-mucho gusto Yukino san-. Le decía ruborizada tratando de cubrir sus zonas expuestas

-el traje te queda muy bien… y bueno ya te acostumbraras… ven te presentare a las demás chicas-. Decía la peliblaca tomándola de la mano

-ella es Bisca es encargada de la barra, esta es Sherry y esta Meredy ambas son meseras como nosotras, en la cocina esta Gajeel y en la entrada Alzack el esposo de Bisca, y bueno tenemos también dos meseros para las chicas que suelen venir… el es Ibiki y este es Lyon-.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida a Juvia, para posteriormente ponerse a trabajar… el lugar era realmente amplio en la parte de abajo había un escenario enorme y a su alrededor había muchas mesas, tras un vitral se podía salir a la "terraza" un área al aire libre en la parte de abajo y además había una segunda planta donde también había una gran cantidad de mesas.

"parece que suele venir mucha gente" se decía la peliazul, aun el lugar no estaña lleno pero en cuanto dieron las 8 empezó a llegar toneladas de clientes, estaba a reventar incluso se podía presumir que faltaban mesas, todos iban de arriba abajo llevando bebidas y aperitivos.

.

.

-Gray ¿ya te vas?-. Preguntaba una chica con una vos muy tenue

-sí, ya estuve contigo toda la tarde ¿Qué más quieres que haga?... necesito hacer un par de trabajos que debo entregar mañana-. Le contestaba fríamente mientras se ponía la ropa y no es que ella fuera una molesta… pero cada vez que terminaba, el chico se arrepentía verdaderamente, pero no podía evitar seguir cayendo… tal vez era la insistencia de la chica que lo buscaba y provocaba hasta que este accedía.

-entiendo…-. Le decía ella mientras veía como se marchaba Fullbuster

¿Por qué recurrir al engaño? Acaso a Fullbuster le faltaban cojones para terminar con la peliazul para por fin correr a los brazos de su amante… no, no era eso, era algo mucho más complicado que ni siquiera el propio pelinegro podía entender, esa idea ya había rondado por su mente con anterioridad pero… no podía dejar a la peliazul, no quería, no concebía su vida sin esa chica, sin su Juvia, no, primero muerto antes de perderla, en cuanto su amante bueno se había hecho costumbre nada mas pero era consciente de que no podía seguir con esos efímeros encuentros de pasión porque tarde o temprano alguien podía darse cuenta y entonces si perdería a quien realmente amaba.

En cuanto "esa" chica, bueno por ella puedo decir que quien era su novio no la complacía, y no es que fuera malo en la cama, ¡no!, pero a ella le excitaba de sobremanera el salvaje que era Gray Fullbuster en la intimidad, tan fio y a la vez tan apasionado, nunca le importo que ni siquiera la mirara a los ojos cuando la poseía o que en ocasiones cuando el chico la buscaba estando ebrio susurrara el nombre de su novia , no eso no le importaba, ella era feliz siendo la amante, esa que no tiene nombre, con la que no podía ser visto fuera de ese departamento, ella podía soportarlo pues también tenía un "alguien" en quien pensar después de todo.

Lástima que esos dos no supieran que alguien los había estado vigilando desde ya hacia un tiempo, una chica que había dejado mucho de lado por el bien de su mejor amiga juvia, que no se merecía esas tonterías y porque no también para su beneficio, pero por el momento callaba, se sentía incapaz de confrontar a todos en esos momentos, trataba de esperar ese algo que pudiera apretar el gatillo para que la reacción en cadena pudiera ocurrir.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la universidad de Fairy Tail…

-bien hermano aquí esta, la universidad Fairy Tail, ya que tú elegiste la ciudad de Magnolia me toca elegir la universidad-. Decía entre risas un rubio de cabello alborotado con una mochila de color azul sobre su hombro.

-como tu digas, no esta tan mal después de todo-. Le contestaba un chico pelinegro que ocultaba su mirada bajo el flequillo de su cabello. –además no tenias porque traerlos a ellos también-. Decía apuntando a dos chicos, uno fornido de cabello verde largo y otro de larga cabellera rubia verdaderamente apuesto con pinta de vaquero.

-pero que dices, somos un equipo, nos acompañaremos en el camino así nos vayamos al mismo infierno-. Decía el apuesto vaquero

Los 4 chicos entraron al edificio para presentarse con la secretaria Mirajne, quien les indico donde debían estar sus salones y claro su horario de clases. Fue hasta entonces que los cuatro chicos se separaron caminando a sus respectivas aulas, para la sorpresa de muchos previsible para otros tantos.

El chico de cabello verde paro en las clases de Gajeel pues estudiaba también ingeniería en metalurgia…

El chico de cabello negro paro en un salón repleto de hombres donde también se encontraba Natsu, ingeniería aeroespacial…

El apuesto vaquero había ido a parar junto a erza, psicología…

Por último el rubio había ido a parar junto a la Loxar, biología marina…

-hola, podrías ponerme al corriente-. Le decía el rubio a la peliazul

-claro-. Le contestaba ella con una sonrisa, mientras lo ayudaba con la calase

-¿Cómo te llamas?-. Pregunto curiosa a su nuevo compañero

-Sting Eucliffe, ¿y tú?-. Pregunto mientras le daba la mano

-mi nombre es Juvia Loxar, Sting san-. Le contestaba la chica correspondiendo el saludo

Ambos chicos platicaron durante un rato se puede decir que ambos rápidamente se hicieron buenos amigos, después de todo el chico era muy agradable y ella bueno siempre había sido muy amable con las personas.

.

.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y se habían reunido un grupo considerable en la cafetería erza, Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, Lissana, Lucy y Gray, todos esperaban a la novia peliazul del último que estaba más que desesperado pues se había retrasado ya 15 minutos.

-haya viene, ya podremos empezar a comer-. Decía Natsu mientras miraba deseoso la comida

-espera ¿Quién viene con ella?-. Pregunto Lissana mientras trataba de ver el rostro del joven, en cuanto escucho las palabras de la peliblanca Gray dio un golpe a la mesa, ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a acompañar a Juvia? Pensó que ya le había quedado claro a cualquier idiota de Fairy Tail que si alguno se le acercaba era como firmar su sentencia de muerte.

-tranquilo Gray debe de ser uno de los chicos nuevos-. Dijo Erza tratando de calmar a su amigo

-¿chicos nuevos?-. Pregunto Lucy

-sí, hay uno en mi grupo un tipo de cabello verde-. Comento Gajeel

-al parecer son cuatro, uno que según puedo ver esta en el grupo de Juvia, el tipo que dice Gajeel y un chico rubio que viste de vaquero en mi salón-. Decía Erza algo sonrojada

-¿y el cuarto?-. Se pregunto Lissana mientras todos se preguntaban lo mismo llevando uno de sus dedos a sus mentones

-tasls vesx sheea eelejde cheisco deud sdmi dalosn-. Dijo Natsu mientras se devoraba una hamburguesa de las que estaban en la mesa

-¿Qué rayos dijiste? Trágate eso y dinos lo que sepas-. Reclamo Gray

-que tal vez sea el chico de mi salón, ahora que lo dicen llego un chico nuevo de cabello negro, lo sé porque le pedí ayuda para hacer unos ejercicios-. Dijo con una sonrisa el pelirosa

-definitivamente no tienes vergüenza-. Le regaño Lucy

-el chico se llama Rouge, me agrada aunque es muy serio-. Comento Natsu mientras trata de tomar otra hamburguesa.

Pero lo detuvieron al ver que Juvia por fin venia hacia la mesa, al fin empezaría el interrogatorio, en especial Gray que se veía furioso, tal vez Fullbuster le daría una segunda oportunidad de vivir al pobre chico después de todo era nuevo, no sabía la principal regla de no hablarle a su chica.

-hola chicos-. Saludo la peliazul con alegría, pero recibió miradas siniestras de parte de todos los presentes que se encontraban envueltos de un aura azul muy misteriosa.

-¡kyyyaaaaaaa!-. Se escucho el grito de la peliazul ates de ser atada a una de las sillas para interrogada por todos los que estaban ahí.

.

.

-vaya entonces, es eso, solo son COMPAÑEROS, escuchaste Gray COMPAÑEROS-. Especificaba Erza al pelinegro que estaba cruzado de brazos totalmente malhumorado

-bien chicos es hora de irnos a nuestras clases-. Decía Levy tratando de que se dispersaran y dejaran tranquila a su amiga que estaba más que mareada por tanta pregunta

-gracias Levy chan-. Decía la peliazul mientras se aferraba a la cintura de su amiga llorando a mares

Todos se levantaron de su silla y de inmediato se fueron a sus salones, Loxar se quedo observando cómo Gray se ponía de pie y se marchaba sin siquiera despedirse, parecía que le había molestado mucho su nuevo amigo, pero ella ya se estaba hartando, ella no lo celaba de esa manera desde que eran novios ella confiaba en el, ¿Por qué el no confiaba en ella?. Se preguntaba, ella no quería estar así, ella quería hacerse amiga de otras personas, en su salón nadie hablaba con ella era una lata cuando se tenían que juntar en equipos, nunca nadie quería estar con ella, los chicos le tenían miedo a Gray y a la mayoría de las chicas ella les desagradaba, no era tan hueca como todas las demás. Por ello no quería perder la amistad de Sting, por ella no seria, pero si el tenía miedo de Fullbuster… bueno entonces eso sería otra cosa… pensaba muy decaída.

-anda Juvia, te acompaño a tu salón-. Dijo sonriente la pelibalnca tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola a su edificio

-Lissana chan ¿crees que Gray sama este molesto con Juvia?-.

-no… solo esta celoso-. Le contesto la chica sonriendo

-y dime ¿Qué tal es ese Sting?-. Pregunto la peliblanca

-es muy amable, o al menos con Juvia lo fue, además es muy inteligente y divertido me ha hecho reír siempre que puede-. Contesto Juvia con una sonrisa muy amplia y no era para menos ese chico era muy agradable

–Además de ser muy guapo-. Añadió Lissana, ese comentario provoco un rubor en Juvia no tanto como un sonrojo, pero algo un poco leve, pero lo suficiente para que su amiga lo notara

En esos momentos en otra parte del edificio

-¡hey, tu!-. Gritaba un pelinegro

-me hablas a mí-. Respondió el chico rubio mirándolo directo a los ojos

-si a ti imbécil… escucha aléjate de Juvia Loxar-. Dijo retándolo con la mirada

-umm juvia chan… ¿Por qué?-. Le respondió el chico sonriendo

-porque demonios le dices juvia chan, ella es mi novia y tú te vas a alejar de ella-. Dijo mientras lanzaba un golpe, pero fue bloqueado por el otro chico

- así que tu eres Gray Fullbuster, escúchame tu a mí, no me voy a dejar intimidar por ti si tu peleas yo peleo-. Le dijo mientras le regresaba el golpe, que también bloqueo el chico

-aléjate de mi novia-.

-me niego, yo la veo como una amiga nada más no tienes porque pedirme que me aleje-.

-tch-. Gruño Fullbuster antes de marcharse, ese chico no era como los otros pudo sentirlo en ese instante, no era de la clase que se alejaba con un golpe o dos, le iba a dar una paliza pero no era el momento

Y parecía que no solo el tenia problemas ….

.

.

.

ESPERO LES GUTO Y ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, Y YA SABEN COMENTEN SIGAN LA HISTORIA Y SOBRE TODO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER n.n NOS VEMOS SE DESPIDE CON MUCHO AMOR MAVIS


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic espero que les guste n.n y gracias por seguirlo

.

.

.

Y parecía que no solo el tenia problemas…

.

-Lucy ¿Qué te ocurre?-. Pregunto un pelirosa que ocultaba su rostro en su flequillo

-a que te refieres Natsu-. Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo

-te has estado comportando muy extraño hace tiempo…-.

-claro que no-. Contesto aún sin mirarlo

-¡mírame Lucy! ¡Mírame y dime que no está pasando nada!... dímelo por favor…-. Decía mientras sostenía a la rubia por los hombros que lo miraba algo apenada al ver que su novio estaba a punto de romper en llanto

-Natsu, no está pasando nada… en verdad-. Le dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa para después darle un tierno beso, con lo cual su chico se quedo tranquilo

"Tal vez solo era mi imaginación" pensaba el chico mientras se alejaba de la rubia para ir a su salón.

-oye Juvia chan-. Le decía el rubio a la peliazul en el laboratorio de biología

-si dime-. Decía con una sonrisa la chica

-Fullbuster… me amenazo y me pidió que me alejara de ti-. Dijo como con un suspiro

-entonces Sting san… se quiere alejar de Juvia, Juvia entiende no tiene porque disculparse ni nada porque Juvia sabe que-.

-no Juvia chan no me malentiendas-. Interrumpió Sting

-¿he?-.

-me amenazo, pero yo le hice frente, no me alejare de ti amenos de que tú me lo pidas-. Le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente pasaba algo muy interesante en Fairy Tail

-¿qué le pasa a todas esas tontas?-. Pregunto Gajeel mientras una gota resbalaba por su nuca

-Juvia no lo sabe-. Respondió su hermana observando como casi todas las chicas de Fairy Tail vestían de vaqueras

-¿acaso es la nueva moda?-. Dijeron simultáneamente Natsu y Lucy que llegaban detrás de Juvia y Gajeel

-ejem… es por el chico nuevo… Rufus cof cof-. Dijo Erza algo ruborizada mientras todos se giraban a verla como llevaba una camisa a cuadros amarilla con un pantalón vaquero y botas

Por la cabeza de todos los presentes escurría una pequeña gota que se disipo en cuanto Erza lanzo una amenaza

-¿pero que ella no tiene a Jellal?-. Pregunto Gajeel a Natsu en vos baja

-sí, pero a ella le gusta llamar la atención-. Respondió el pelirosa casi imperceptiblemente temiendo por su vida

Los 5 chicos esperaban en la puerta a Gray, Levy y Lissana, en eso recién llegaba un chico en una camioneta muy lujosa, en cuanto se bajo pudieron ver que era Rufus quien dirigió una mirada a Scarlet y sonrió haciendo que esta se sonrojara por completo, en seguida llegaba Levy en su bicicleta rosa, tras de ella Lissana que venía en sus patines, pero la segunda venia con tanta prisa que no se percato que un auto venia tras de ella a toda velocidad

-¡Lissana cuidado!-. Gritaron todos al unisonó, esperaban que el auto atropellara a la chica pero lo que vieron fue a un chico en una Harley que la había tomado de la mano arrastrándola hacia donde todos estaban.

-¿estás bien?-. Le pregunto mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo

-si gracias-. Le contesto la chica sin aliento

-Lissana, estas bien gracias a dios, muchas gracias-. Decía Juvia mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga y veía al chico en la motocicleta, por su parte el chico se quito el casco mirando los ojos azules de la joven que tenía enfrente

-Rogue, ese fue un buen movimiento-. Le felicito Natsu

-lo importante es que la chica está bien-. Contesto para después marcharse

Miraron de nuevo a la calle todavía faltaba Gray, Levy abrazaba a Gajeel por el susto que se habían llevado de ver a Lissana así, Juvia abrazaba a su amiga muy preocupada, y Natsu y Lucy miraban a todos lados esperando al pelinegro. A lo lejos vieron que se acercaba otra motocicleta a toda velocidad esta vez deportiva y viajaba en ella un chico de cabello verde, -Orga-. Dijo Gajeel haciendo una clase de saludo a lo que el chico le respondió del mismo modo, al fin se veía Gray por la calle caminaba tranquilamente y por un lado de él se acercaba un auto convertible de color rojo que tripulaba Sting que miraba con intriga hacia donde estaba Juvia…

En el laboratorio

-oye Juvia chan… tu amiga la chica rubia…-.

-¿Lucy san?-.

-emm si, ¿tiene novio o algo así?-. Pregunto algo apenado

-etto… si, ella sale con Natsu san-. Le respondió un poco triste por desanimar a su amigo

-bueno, no importa ya será para la próxima, ¿o no? Juvia chan-.

-sí, ya será para la próxima-. Dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

Para ese momento alguien los miraba desde la ventana observando cómo charlaban animadamente…

Así paso un mes, Juvia y Sting se habían hecho muy amigos, Gray aún quería molerlo a golpes pero también mantenía sus "encuentros" con su amante, en cuanto Lissana estaba verdaderamente feliz por la amistad de la peliazul y el rubio, Natsu y Lucy habían tenido unos problemas menores en su relación de cierto modo Natsu quería distraerse lo que lo llevo a conseguir un trabajo y gracias a Gajeel consiguió uno bueno

-wow el bar es enorme-. Dijo Natsu a Juvia mientras se arreglaba el traje para atender las mesas

-siii, Natsu san debe de tener cuidado cerca de las 8 este lugar se llena y hay que actuar rápido-. Indicaba Juvia a su amigo

Por un momento los distrajo una canción que sonaba en la radio, las voces de los cantantes se les hacían familiares

-hehe veo que les gusta esa canción, es muy buena además ese grupo tiene unos éxitos más sonando en la radio-. Dijo Bisca sonriendo

-esa vos se me hace conocida-. Comento Natsu mientras se rascaba la nuca

-si… a Juvia también le suena esa voz…-. Le apoyo la peliazul tocándose la barbilla

.

Esa noche llegaron al bar Rufus, Orga, Rogue y Sting, de inmediato Rufus atrajo las miradas de las meseras y las otras chicas en el bar

-vaya es verdaderamente incomodo salir contigo-. Murmuro Orga mientras miraba al rubio

-hola Rogue-. Dijo el pelirosa sonriendo a su amigo

-Natsu, no sabía que trabajabas aquí-.

-sí, empecé a trabajar el día de hoy-. Le comento el pelirosa

-el es Rufus, el Orga, y él es mi hermano Sting-. Le presento a sus acompañantes –y el es Natsu chicos-.

-un placer-. Dijeron al unisonó

-¡hey! Juvia ven quiero presentarte a un amigo-. Grito Natsu llamando a la peliazul que salía de la cocina con una charola con un par de platos

-¡ya voy Natsu!-. Le contesto, mientras Natsu les daba una mesa a los chicos

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Pregunto Juvia acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraba Natsu

Ella dirigió la mirada a los chicos de la mesa, Rufus le daba una sonrisa, Orga miraba hacia otro lado, Rogue miraba el menú algo distraído y Sting…

-hooo tu también Juvia, vaya entonces tendremos que venir más seguido-. Dijo el rubio, mientras su hermano alzaba la vista para ver a la chica a la cara

-hey juvia, el es Rogue un buen amigo, el es Rufus y Orga y bueno a Sting ya lo conoces-. Le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

La chica hiso un saludo para después regresar a atender las maesas en compañía de Natsu, transcurrió la noche y cerca de las 11 pm la peliazul llevaba una pequeña charola con una bebida, caminaba hacia la terraza cuando choco con un chico que salía del baño, mojando su camisa por completo, Bisca vio la escena y estaba a punto de ir a ayudar pero vio algo que la tranquilizo

-Juvia lo siente mucho señor-. Decía la peliazul mientras se agachaba a limpiar los vidrios del bazo

-no te preocupes, fue mi culpa debí tener más cuidado, no recojas eso con las manos te puedes lastimar-. Le decía el chico mientas, la peliazul torpemente hiso lo que el chico acababa de advertir cortándose un poco la mano

-auch-. Se escucho el quejido de la chica, el joven se agacho para ponerse a su altura mientras tomaba su mano para ver la herida, ella levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que…

.

.

.

Espero les gustara el capitulo esperen el siguiente, bueno aprovechando los invito a leer mi primer one shot que se llama moon river :3 que espero que si lo lean les guste, bueno me despido con un beso los quiere mavis….


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les traigo la continuación del capitulo :3 espero les guste**

-auch-. Se escucho el quejido de la chica, el joven se agacho para ponerse a su altura mientras tomaba su mano para ver la herida, ella levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que era el hermano de Sting, el poso sus ojos rojizos a los azules de ella quedándose así por breves instantes

-debes tener más cuidado-. Le dijo el chico mientras sacaba un pañuelo de color negro de la bolsa de su pantalón y lo ataba a la mano de la chica, posteriormente se puso de pie y se marcho a su mesa, con una sensación agridulce que recorría su cuerpo. A los pocos minutos los chicos se marcharon, al cabo de unas horas más preparaban las cosas para cerrar el bar Soul

-por dios, viste los ojos de ese chico rubio, es tan guapo-. Decía Yukino

-a quien te refieres, el chico de cabello largo o el de cabello corto-. Pregunto Ibiki a su amiga

-al de cabello corto-. Le respondió sonrojada

-a mi me gusto el chico de cabello largo-. Interrumpió Merudy

-pues yo solo puedo ver con amor a Lyon-. Se expreso Sherry con corazones en los ojos lanzándole una mirada a Lyon

-y tú que tentó hablaste con ese chico de cabello negro con el que te tropezaste-. Dijo Lyon en tono serio mirando a Juvia un tanto molesto

-es verdad Juvia, ese chico se ve amable, además de guapo-. Bromeo Bisca

-el solo ayudo a Juvia nada más-. Dejo claro la chica, antes de cerrar el bar y marcharse en compañía de Gajeel a su casa.

Esa noche la peliazul no pudo borrar esos ojos rojos de su mente se veía demasiado triste… tan triste que dolía mirarlo. Se preguntaba el motivo por el que el chico estaría tan deprimido y se sentía mal por él a la vez.

.

.

Por la mañana en Fairy Tail…

-hey Juvia ya escuchaste esta canción-. Decía Lucy feliz mientras ponía dicha canción en su celular

-si, en el bar la ponen my seguido-. Añadió Juvia

-a mi me encanta ese grupo-. Dijo Lissana animada

-me gusta su música, pero ahora que lo pienso nunca he visto a ese grupo, ¿Cómo es que se llama?-.

-**Sabertooth**, ese es el nombre-. Respondió Lissana con una sonrisa

-¡Sabertooth!-. Dijo Juvia poniéndose de pie

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntaron las chicas al unisonó

-ese grupo se presentara en el bar dentro de dos semanas, Juvia hará todo lo posible para que Gajeel y Natsu la ayuden a conseguir que todos podamos ir-. Dijo con una sonrisa

Las chicas alzaron la mano al aire en señal que todas harían lo posible por asistir…

.

Ya era algo tarde en la universidad, la mayoría se había marchado, pero una peliblanca caminaba por todos lados buscando a alguien…

-hola-. Dijo la peliblanca un tanto apenada

-hola ¿Lissana? ¿Verdad?-. Pregunto Sting mirándola con una sonrisa

-si, mmm te estaba buscando, vi tu auto afuera y pensé que estarías todavía aquí-.

-¿y para que me buscabas?-. Pregunto intrigado, pero la chica solo hiso una mueca de angustia y jalo de la mano al chico hacia su auto

-vamos a mi departamento-. Dijo Lissana mirando al chico con determinación

-¿a tu departamento? No me malentiendas pero si querías eso hay otras maneras de pedirlo-. Dijo el chico apenado

-¡¿Qué?! No creas esas cosas, solo quiero mostrarte algo-. Aclaro subiéndose ambos al auto para ponerse en marcha.

-¿Qué quieres mostrarme?-. Pregunto curioso

-es algo de Juvia… creo que tú puedes ayudar-. Le contesto mientras su mirada se inundaba de tristeza. En cuanto llegaron al departamento se sentaron en el interior junto a la puerta abierta para poder mirar hacia afuera, transcurrieron un par de horas hablando de trivialidades, el chico trataba de indagar en lo que la chica quería mostrarle y el porqué tardaba tanto en hacerlo, pero la chica siempre le contestaba que aguardara por el bien de Juvia.

A los pocos minutos Sting vio una puerta abrirse cerca del departamento y vio a Fullbuster salir de ahí, tras de él Lucy que envolvía su desnudes con una sabana, se despidieron con un beso y Lucy entro de nuevo al departamento.

-¡ese hijo de puta!... ¡lo voy a matar!...-. Decía Sting mientras Lissana serraba la puerta para ahogar sus gritos

-calma, no puedes matarlo, piensa en Juvia…-. Decía la peliblaca mientras se sentaba en el sofá decepcionada

-entonces para que me trajiste ¿no querías que lo matara?-. Pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica

-no precisamente, quería que supieras la situación para que te sintieras libre de conquistar a juvia-. Le respondió la chica con una sonrisa

-no, creo que tu estas malentendiendo, Juvia chan y yo solo somos amigos, a mi no me interesa ella para nada, la que me gustaba era… Lucy, pero después de esto el concepto que tenia de ella ya no es el mismo-. Dijo un tanto desilusionado

-entonces… creo que no podrás ayudar-. Dijo la peliblanca mas decepcionada que el rubio

-¿Cuál era el plan? ¿Y porque no solo se lo decimos a juvia?-. Pregunto muy intrigado

-veras si se lo digo ella ama tanto al idiota de Gray que no me creerá, además Lucy es su amiga y lo negaran todo, y si le enseño la "escena" Juvia quedara devastada… no quiero ni pensar que podía hacer después de eso… y pensé que tal vez un chico que pudiera enfrentar a Gray podía enamorarla y hacer que ella se alejara de él lo suficiente para que no le doliera esto-. Explico Lissana

Sting suspiro profundamente –lo entiendo… y me gustaría ser yo pero solo la quiero como una amiga, tampoco jugare con sus sentimientos-. Explico el chico

Ambos hablaron durante un rato tratando de encontrar otro modo de hacer que Juvia estuviera feliz sin Gray y tratar de que se alejara de él lo más posible…

Sin embargo había que pensar que no solo Juvia era la víctima, también lo era Natsu y aunque los chicos quisieran decirle la verdad también temían de su reacción, sabían que la rubia era todo para el… y no solo eso Gray era como un hermano, sin duda el golpe seria igual de duro para ambos, Sting y Lissana estaban en un dilema moral que no podían decidir…

.

.

Al día siguiente en Fairy Tail

-oye Erza no crees que ya deberías dejar a un lado esa moda de vaquera-. Decía Lissana con una gota en la nuca

-a que te refieres se me ve muy bien-. Le contestaba Erza de lo más tranquila

-hey Erza san, Juvia piensa que si sigue así tendrá problemas con Jellal sama-. Le decía la peliazul preocupada

-está bien lo dejare-.

-¡chicas! Vengan a ver esto-. Decía Levy agitada de venir corriendo, Erza, Lissana Juvia y Lucy se pusieron de pie para seguirlas hasta llegar atrás del enorme edificio de ingeniería aeroespacial estaban reunidos un número considerable de chicos

-venga, venga, solo quedamos nosotros cuatro-. Decía Natsu muy animado

-así es solo quedamos cuatro, todos los demás ya han perdido todo-. Decía Sting sonriendo con un fajo de billetes en la mano

-a mi no me interesa cuantos quedamos, ¿jugamos o no?-. Preguntaba Rogue mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cabeza

-tch, no sean engreídos solo por que han tenido una racha no los hace buenos, Natsu y yo somos los mejores-. Decía Gray con una sonrisa de lado

Las chicas se quedaron en la multitud mirando, el chico llamado Loky tenía un puñado de cartas y repartía a los chicos, estaban jugando póker.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Es muy interesante lo que se puede ganar o perder en una partida de póker ¿no creen?. Bueno si quieren saber que van a perder y que se va a aganar esperen el siguiente capitulo :D**


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA ESO ME HACE MUY FELIZ :3

.

.

.

-Gray y Natsu siempre dejan sin dinero a todos estos chicos, ¿Cuál es la novedad?-. Pregunto Lucy

-esos dos chicos les siguen el paso, van a la par-. Decía Levy mientras todas miraban pendientes.

-hey no les guaria hacer la apuesta más interesante-. Decía Gray mientras las cartas estaban boca abajo en la mesa

-¿Qué propones?-. Pregunto Rogue mientras lo miraba intrigado

-quiero, que Sting se aleje por completo de mi novia Juvia-. En cuanto dijo eso las chicas se abrieron paso entre toda la multitud para quedar de frente a sus amigos con caras molestas por estar apostando esa clase de cosas

- ho, si Gray o yo ganamos, Sting se aleja de Juvia y Rogue me hace todos los exámenes del semestre-. Dijo Natsu dando un golpe a la mesa donde estaban jugando. Sting dio un suspiro mientras Rogue estaba pendiente de la contestación de su hermano

-me parece… bien, yo me alejare de Juvia chan y Rogue te hará los exámenes del semestre si tú o Gray ganan-. Decía Sting mientras miraba a Natsu con una sonrisa

-pero…-. Dijo alzando un dedo frente a sus rostros

-si gano vas a dejar que la señorita que es tu novia puede hablar con el chico que desee-. Interrumpió Rogue, sonriendo de manera burlona, pues sabía que de algún modo esto molestaría al pelinegro

-y si yo gano o Rogue como ustedes han propuesto, además de eso, mis amigos y mi hermano saldremos con… Juvia chan, Lucy san, Lissana san y la chica de cabello rojo-. Dijo Sting apuntando a las chicas, que de inmediato se sonrojaron por la atrevida propuesta

-me niego, eso quiere decir que si cualquiera gana tendrán el derecho, no cualquiera tendrá derecho de hablar con mi novia, y no solo eso saldrán con ella en una cita… me niego-. Replico Gray

-¡vamos Gray estoy encendido!, desde cuando eres tan cobarde-. Le reto Natsu

-si estas dudando, levanta las cartas y míralas si tienes una mala mano rechaza la apuesta, si te cómbense acepta-. Dijo Rogue mientras se cruzaba de brazos y retaba a Fullbuster, mientras su hermano soltaba una carcajada pues eso era como una humillación

Gray se estaba enfadando, esos dos tenían el don de irritarlo demasiado, dio un gran suspiro y miro a Juvia, levanto una ceja y tomo las cartas de la mesa humillación o no, no quería arriesgarse solo por esa ves

-está bien acepto-. Decía Gray con una sonrisa lo que sorprendió a todos

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a apostar por nosotros idiota?!-. Se quejo Erza mas roja que un tomate

Natsu levanto las cartas que tenia, en cuanto las miro las arrojo de nuevo sobre la mesa –ahora todo depende de ti Gray-. Decía haciendo pucheros por la mala mano que le había tocado

Sting miro las suyas y también las arrojo a la mesa –no estamos de suerte Natsu-. Dijo decepcionado, mientras miraba a su amiga.

Rogue tomo las suyas y las miro detenidamente

-¿no te gustaría hacerlo más interesante?-. Pregunto el pelinegro a Fullbuster

-¿Qué quieres?-. Pregunto Gray con una sonrisa

-si gano, besare a tu novia-. Rogue no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa pues Fullbuster se había quedado helado, no es que tuviera intenciones de besar a la chica solo quería molestar al tipo que tenía enfrente por ser tan arrogante

-no tengo necesidades económicas mi familia es muy acaudalada, tampoco puedo pedirte nada de la escuela. No estudiamos lo mismo, no tienes una novia con quien poder molestarte-. Decía Fullbuster dando un suspiro y recargándose en su silla

Juvia estaba mirando con la boca totalmente abierta, tanto que un puño podía entrar en ella y no solo eso había obtenido una tonalidad de rojo que no tenía comparación

-que te parece que si ganas, are algo humillante, me visto de mujer para venir a la universidad-. Propuso Rogue, haciendo que su hermano se echara a reír, no podía imaginar a Rogue en falda caminando por el campus

-acepto-. Dijo Gray sin pensarlo, le encantaba humillar a las personas y más a Rogue que hacía unos minutos lo había humillado

Ambos bajaron las cartas simultáneamente, las caras de los dos palidecieron y no solo las de ellos las de todos los presentes

Rogue se paro lentamente de la silla mientas, Sting y Natsu lo miraban boquiabiertos y con ojos de plato…

Fullbuster solo lo miro no podía dejar de verlo y girar su rostro a la mesa

Rogue camino hacia la multitud acercándose a Juvia que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, el se inclino a su lado y se acerco a su oído –lo siento-. Le susurro para después girarse y besarla en la mejilla con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Qué haces?-. Le pregunto Levy

-cobre mi premio-. Decía Rogue levantándose del suelo

-¿entonces el viernes a las 7:00 señoritas?-. Decía Sting mientas chocaba puños con su hermano

Un silencio invadió todo el lugar… ¡¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?!, no solo le acababan de ganar a Natsu y Gray en un juego de póker, ¡no!, los habían humillado de una forma que ni siquiera tenía nombre, acababan de perder una cita con sus novias y no solo eso Fullbuster acababa de aceptar que su novia hablara con cualquier tipo sin oponerse, tanto que le había costado alejar a todos de ella ¿qué iba a hacer? y más ahora que su cabello lucia más lindo largo y suelto y que se vestía mas atrevidamente, sería un imán de idiotas y no podría hacer nada y para colmo la había besado en la mejilla… se supone que debería pensar "al menos no en los labios" pero eso era como pensar que le había hecho un favor al no hacerlo…

Gray golpeo la mesa con toda su fuerza que la rompió en el trayecto, la multitud empezó a alejarse como los hermanos regresaban a sus labores, solo se quedaron las chicas y los otros dos.

-Gray sama…-. Decía Juvia en voz baja al ver el estado en que se encontraba Fullbuster

-tranquilo-. Decía Erza mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

-es que acaso no entienden lo que acaba de pasar-. Decía el pelinegro ocultando sus ojos bajo su cabello

-vamos Gray no es para tanto solo tendremos una cita con ellos-. Decía Lucy tratando de restar importancia a lo que acababa de pasar

-¡eso no me importa, si tú te quieres ir con alguno no me importa!... yo no quiero, no puedo permitir que… lo voy a matar… voy a matar a ese maldito de Cheney-. Decía mientras apretaba los puños y Lucy bajaba su mirada al suelo

-pero Gray, solo beso la mejilla de Ju chan, no la beso en los labios-. Argumento Levy

-así es Gray, el nunca tuvo la intención de tratar algo con Juvia, una muestra de eso fue que solo la beso en la mejilla, si hubiera sido otro chico la habría besado enserio, debes de pensar eso-. Decía Erza

Gray se acerco a Juvia tomándola de la mano y llevándosela del lugar

.

.

En el departamento de Erza

-oye Natsu ¿Cómo se te ocurrió apostarme?-. Decía Lucy molesta frente al pelirosa

-sí, nos han apostado a todas-. Replicaba Lissana

-al menos no te metieron en eso-. Decía Gajeel con una gota en la frente mientras Levy asentía

-no tenemos opción debemos cumplir o Natsu y Gray quedaran muy mal-. Explicaba Erza

-gracias chicas y de verdad lo lamento mucho… lo lamento Lucy-. Decía el pelirosa decepcionado de si mismo

.

.

En el departamento de Gray

-te amo…-. Susurraba Gray al oído de su novia con mucho amor, mientras acariciaba su cabello con la mano izquierda y la tomaba de la cintra con la derecha

-Gray sama también lo amo-. Contestaba sonrojada mientras el chico la llevaba a la cama

El estaba sobre ella tocándola, lamiéndola, mordiéndola explorando cada parte de su cuerpo como si fueran tierras desconocidas, ella se quejaba un poco por el dolor pero eso lo excitaba mas, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esa forma tan salvaje en que el la poseía…

Y ahí estaban los dos, amándose una y otra vez, con cada embestida que recibía la peliazul, un "eres mía" se escuchaba de los labios de Fullbuster, el pelinegro recorría cada centímetro de su piel en busca de llenarla por completo de su esencia, los aromas de ambos inundaban la habitación…

Oleadas de pación los envolvían a ambos, el pelinegro empezaba a morder los labios de su chica y su cuello, en barias ocasiones los besos empezaban a tener un sabor a sangre… pero en esos momentos nada le importo la quería marcar como propiedad de Gray Fullbuster para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta…

En cuanto terminaron Gray se acurruco en el pecho de Juvia, y ella rodeo con sus manos su cabeza mientras acariciaba con ternura su cabello… al paso de un rato el chico se había quedado dormido… ella por su parte se levanto lentamente tratando de no despertarlo, tomo su ropa del suelo, se vistió y salió del departamento de inmediato se hacía tarde para ir a trabajar…

.

.

.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA, Y CON LOS OTROS RELATOS TENGAN PASIENCIA YO PUBLICO LOS CAPITULOS CADA 15 DIAS O MENOS, PERO AHORA CREO QUE EMPEZARE A TARDAR MAS PUES COMO YA EXPLIQUE EN OTRA HISTORIA EL LUNES ENTRO AL TECNOLOGICO Y MI HORARIO ES DE 8 AM A 7 PM Y PUES SE ME VENDRAN MUCHOS PENDIENTES ENCIMA. PERO YO TRATARE DE PUBLICARLOS CADA QUE PUEDA. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR CON CADA CAPITULO… LOS QUIERO SE DESPIDE MAVIS!


	6. Chapter 6

AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO APROBECHANDO QUE ESTAMOS A PRIMERO DE MES :p

.

.

.

-hey juvia ¿qué te pasó?-. Le preguntaba Natsu mientras le daba un abrazo

-¿se ve tan mal Natsu san?-. Le pregunto la chica aferrándose a su amigo

-sí, ¿te golpearon o Gray de nuevo…?-. Pregunto el pelirosa angustiado

-no... Gray sama… y Juvia…-. Decía la chica mientras temblaba un poco y se sonrojaba

-entiendo, ve al baño, veré que hacer-.

Natsu busco a Yukino en el bar pidiéndole que ayudara a Juvia a cubrir sus "heridas "con maquillaje pues sus labios se veían lastimados, su cuello, clavícula y podía apostar que sus piernas estaban llenas de moretones y con el uniforme seguro se notaban mas…

.

.

Al fin había llegado el viernes tan esperado para muchos…

-saben que lo hacemos por ustedes verdad-. Decía Lucy apuntando a Gray y Natsu que estaban en el sofá de su departamento.

-sí, lo sabemos-. Decían ambos al unisonó, mientras veían a Erza salir de la habitación de Lucy vestida con un pequeño short de mezclilla, una camisa de cuadros de color rojo y botas de color café, peinada con una coleta, una vez más una gota resbalo por la cabeza de todos

-te lo estas tomando demasiado enserio-. Decía Lucy

-que dices mírate estas igual-. Decía la pelirroja apuntando a Lucy que llevaba un vestido entallado de color verde con unas zapatillas blancas.

Ambos chicos las miraron con decepción y Natsu se veía algo molesto

.

-no entiendo porque Gray tuvo que hacerte estas marcas… se notan mucho Juvia-. Decía Lissana mientras trataba de ocultar los estragos que había dejado en la peliazul el encuentro que tuvo con Fullbuster una hora antes

-Juvia lo lamenta Lissana chan…-. Sollozaba un poco la chica, pero al final habían logrado ocultar las marcas con maquillaje y tapaban otras con unos jeans entallados azules, botas negras, una blusa de color blanco y una chaqueta negra.

-solo no vayas a recogerte el cabello, los del cuello te los tapa muy bien-. Dijo Lissana mientras se ponía un lindo vestido rojo y unas zapatillas negras

Ambas chicas salieron del departamento de Lissana y tocaron la puerta del de Lucy en cuanto las 4 ya estaban juntas bajaron a la puerta del edificio en compañía de Natsu y Gray para esperar que sus citas llegaran

-ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo serán los emparejamientos?-. Se pregunto Lucy mientras todos hacían emparejamientos raros en su mente

… se quedaron sin habla por unos minutos mientras todos se imaginaban ridiculeces…

A lo lejos vieron que se acercaban los chicos cada uno en sus vehículos

-bien, vámonos-. Dijo Sting con una sonrisa

-cof cof ¿Cómo nos iremos?-. Pregunto Erza

-señoritas si no quieren ir en las motocicletas de Orga y Rogue, pueden venir dos conmigo y dos con Sting-. Propuso Rufus amablemente

Las chicas asintieron, Juvia y Lissana se fueron con Sting, y Lucy y Erza con Rufus…

Los ocho llegaron a un restaurant bar muy lindo, ¿co, co, como nos vamos a emparejar?-. Pregunto Erza sonrojada

-jaja esa no era la idea cenaremos todos juntos, pero si eso quieren quedara así, Orga con Lucy, Rufus con Juvia, Rogue con Lissana y yo con Erza. Todos se quedaron en silencio "no enserio nadie se esperaba eso"…

Todos charlaban y cenaban animadamente, después de todo esos chicos no eran tan malos, aunque Rogue era muy serio y casi no hablaba en cuanto Orga bueno se podía decir que era como tratar con Gajeel así que para ellas estaba bien… los 8 habían empezado a beber, las meseras llevaron 4 botellas que se acabaron de inmediato, llevaron otras 4 y obtuvieron el mismo resultado

-eii orga, tu cabello es muy lindo hip hip-. Decía Lucy frotando el cabello del chico como si fuera un perro, y él la miraba con cara de enojo

-la verdad, no me gustas hip hip-. Le decía Erza a Sting mientras le cambiaba el lugar a Lissana

-¿Qué te pasa hip hip?-. Pregunto Lissana

-yo quería estar con Rufus hip hip-. Decía Erza colgándose del cuello de Rogue

-Erza san ese es Rogue san hip hip, Rufus san está aquí con Juvia hip hip-.

-entonces ¡quítate!-. hip hip-. Reclamaba Erza mientras arrojaba a Rogue y le cambiaba el sitio a Juvia tirándola al suelo

-Sting kun hip hip ayude a Juvia hip-. Decía la peliazul agitando sus brazos en el aire

.

-¿Qué pasa a donde me llevas? Hip hip-. Pregunto Lissana muy mareada

-a donde más a tu departamento-. Contestaba Sting con una sonrisa

-¿Dónde están las demás? Hip hip-.

-las 4 se desmayaron cerca de la 1 de la mañana, cada quien se llevo una a sus casas-.

-pero Lucy vive en el mismo edificio que yo hip hip-. Decía Lissana con los ojos cerrados

-si haya vienen-. Decía Sting con una gota en su frente

Lissana giro su cabeza para ver detrás de el auto, por la calle Orga traía su motocicleta y Lucy venia montada tras de el

-¡siiiii! ¡yajuuuuuuuuuuuu!-. Gritaba Lucy de emoción

-mas rápido Orga hip hip, me estoy haciendo vieja… ¡yupiiii!-. Seguía gritando Lucy en completo estado de ebriedad.

En cuanto llegaron al edificio Orga se llevo cargando a Lucy hasta se departamento dejándola tirada fuera de este, Sting llevo a Lissana de la mano hasta el suyo, marchándose hasta que Lissana ya había entrado en el…

.

.

En esos instantes en la camioneta de Rufus

-eres muy linda ¿tienes novio?-. Pregunto Rufus

-yo… etto no, no tengo hip hip-. Decía Erza sonrojada

-y bien en donde vive señ galantemente

-hip hip, ya estamos cerca da vuelta a la izquierda hip, no, a la derecha hip, si a la derecha hip hip-.

Rufus siguió las indicaciones de la pelirroja aunque eran un poco confusas, pero por suerte lograron llegar al edificio donde vivía Erza, Rufus como todo un caballero llevo a la chica a su departamento

-bien, señorita la dejo en su hogar, con su permiso me retiro-. Le dijo Rufus a la pelirroja que estaba en la puerta de su departamento

-espera hip hip-. Dijo Erza mientras tiraba de la manga de su camisa azul –¿te gustaría pasar?-. Pregunto ella un poco mas consiente

-me encantaría… pero primero te preparare un café y té hare algo de comer para que se te bajen las copas… y ya después de eso me dices si me quedo o me voy…-. Dijo el chico entrando al departamento de la pelirroja mientras esta se sonrojaba, sin duda era un caballero.

.

.

-señorita… despierte por favor-. Decía Rogue mientras daba vueltas en su motocicleta por la ciudad, todos habían tomado cominos diferentes y la chica que le había tocado llevar a su casa no tenía ni la menor idea donde vivía y por si fuera poco no despertaba, había pasado ya media hora dando vueltas, así que decidió llevarla a su casa…

Llagaron a una casa grande, parecida a una mansión, el chico estaciono su motocicleta frente a la puerta y tomo a la peliazul entre sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto, se las arreglo para abrir la puerta de su habitación, en cuanto el chico entro a la recamara lanzo un suspiro, "por que es tan grande esta casa" pensó mientras su mirada se llenaba de tristeza, coloco a Juvia en su cama, la chica empezaba a despertar.

-¿donde está Juvia?-. Pregunto ya en un estado mejor que el de hacia unas horas

-veo que dormir te ayudo a que se te bajaran las copas, iba a llevarte a tu casa pero nunca despertaste para decirme a donde podía llevarte. Vamos te llevare a tu casa-. Propuso el pelinegro

-no, si Gajeel ve a Juvia así se molestara, y las chicas ya deben de estar dormidas, además está también es casa de Sting kun ¿no?-. Pregunto la chica

-puedes quedarte, si esa es tu pregunta, Sting si vive aquí su habitación esta al final del pasillo pero ya debe de estar dormido, ahí está el baño por si quieres darte una ducha antes de dormir-. Dijo el chico mientras salía de la habitación para darse un baño en algún otro cuarto.

Rogue regreso a su cuarto para ver si su invitada requería algo - Juvia ¿necesitas algo más?-. Pregunto el pelinegro

-si… podrías prestarle ropa a Juvia-. Decía la chica desde el interior del baño

Él le acerco una camisa suya de color negro, ella la tomo le quedaba grande pero serviría, en cuanto salió del baño, vio a Rogue de pie junto a la ventana, el chico tenía un short negro y playera gris, ella se sonrojo al pensar que estaban solos en esa habitación.

-¿Qué te paso?-. Pregunto el chico asustado mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica y se sentaban en la cama

-¿he?- pregunto la peliazul

-tienes moretones por todos lados ¿estás bien, te golpearon? ¿Qué te paso?-. Preguntaba el chico angustiado

-Gray sama…-. Dijo con un susurro

-ya veo…-. Dijo Rogue poniéndose de pie

-no debería tratarte así, no eres un objeto que deba marcar y mancillar cuando le plazca-. Le decía mientras le acercaba un poco de ungüento para sus rasguños y moretones.

La peliazul empezó a ponerse el remedio donde tenía marcas, estaba muy apenada de que alguien supiera eso, de todos sus amigos los únicos que lo sabían eran Natsu y Lissana pues normalmente eran los que curaban sus heridas

-quítate la camisa y gírate-. Dijo rouge un poco apenado

-¿Por qué?-. Le contesto algo molesta

-no pienses tonterías, quiero ayudarte, en la espalda estoy seguro de que debes tener las peores marcas-. Decía él mientras ella asentía y se quitaba la camisa recostándose boca abajo sobre la cama y tapándose con una sabana. En cuanto el pelinego vio las heridas se mordió el labio y apretó los puños

-¿de verdad te gusta que el te haga esto?-. Pregunto el chico al ver tantas marcas

-pues… a Juvia le lastiman… pero es normal ¿no?-. Contesto con mucha inocencia

-no… no es normal… ¿el ha sido el único?-.

-si… ha sido el novio de juvia desde hace 1 año-. Dijo la chica con dolor en su voz debido a las heridas

-lo lamento si te lastimo, pero… no es normal que haga esas cosas eso es demasiado egoísta-.

-¡insinúas que a Gray sama no le importa Juvia!-. Dijo alterada mientras se sentaba sobre la cama cubriéndose con la sabana

-defiendes demasiado a un idiota que no le preocupa si te lastima o no, además que clase de imbécil apuesta a su novia… yo en su lugar le hubiera puesto una paliza a quien fuera por tan estúpida insinuación-. Dijo el chico mientras salía de la habitación

La peliazul se quedo pensando en las últimas palabras del chico hasta quedarse dormida…

-te odio Rogue san…-. Dijo Juvia antes de quedarse dormida

.

.

.

ESPERO LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO Y ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE… GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SABEN QUE SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN… SE DESPIDE MAVIS CON UN BESO Y ABRAZOS PARA TODOS :3


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA COMO ESTAN? ME TARDE EN PUBLICAR LO LAMENTO, HE ESTADO OCUPADA ESCUELA Y ESAS COSAS :C BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE :B

.

.

Domingo por la mañana.

¡Tock tock!

-ya voy-. Decía la peliblanca a quien llamaba a su puerta… de inmediato vio a Erza, Lucy y Juvia.

-pasen ¿Qué hacen aquí?-. Pregunto Lissana mientras se conducía a su habitación y se ponía bajo las sabanas

-queríamos hablar todas juntas-. Comento la pelirroja sentándose por un lado de la cama junto con Lucy

-Juvia tenia curiosidad por saber lo que paso con todas-. Decía la peliazul acostándose por un lado de su mejor amiga

-¿Qué ocurre? Hablen ahora-. Hablo Lucy algo desesperada, todas la miraron con duda

-pues yo que les digo, a mi me trajo ese tipo, Orga, y me dejo tirada afuera de mi departamento ni siquiera me ayudo a entrar, me despertó el perro de los vecinos de arriba que le encanta dar vueltas por todo el edificio-. Se quejo Lucy molesta

-a mi me trajo Sting aquí y se marcho hasta que entre en el departamento y nada mas-. Dijo Lissana aburrida mientas jugaba con el cabello de la peliazul

-Juvia durmió en casa de Sting kun y Rogue san porque, Rogue san no sabía donde vivía Juvia pero tampoco paso nada importante-. Dijo la chica

-¿te dormiste en su casa y no pasó nada con ninguno de los dos?-. Pregunto Lucy asombrada

-no, no paso nada se portaron como unos caballeros, y por la mañana Sting kun llevo a Juvia a su casa-. Dijo la peliazul mientas jugaba con la sabana de la cama

-¿y tú Erza?-. Preguntaron las tres chicas

-Rufus me llevo a la casa… y lo invite a entrar… el espero a que se me bajaran las copas para irse… pero lo invite de nuevo a quedarse… entonces… se fue apenas ayer en la noche…-. Dijo Erza apenada ocultando su cara con sus manos

-¡QUE!-. Gritaron al unisonó

.

.

Flashback

-bien, señorita la dejo en su hogar, con su permiso me retiro-. Le dijo Rufus a la pelirroja que estaba en la puerta de su departamento

-espera hip hip-. Dijo Erza mientras tiraba de la manga de su camisa azul – ¿te gustaría pasar?-. Pregunto ella un poco mas consiente

-me encantaría… pero primero te preparare un café y te hare algo de comer para que se te bajen las copas… y ya después de eso me dices si me quedo o me voy…-. Dijo el chico entrando al departamento de la pelirroja mientras esta se sonrojaba, sin duda era un caballero.

Erza se sentó de inmediato en el sillón mientras el rubio camino hacia la cocina para prepararle a la pelirroja algo con un poco de picante y un café bien cargado tal vez así regresaría a la normalidad.

El chico sirvió la comida y se la llevo a la chica que lo miraba intrigada desde el sofá "me gusta mucho" pensaba ella sin dejar de verlo

-aquí tienes-. Dijo el rubio extendiendo el plato y el café frente a la chica quien empezó a comer y beber gotosa la comida que le había preparado ese hombre con tanta determinación… al cabo de una hora la pelirroja ya estaba consciente de sus actos

-veo que ya estas mejor, si me permites me retiro-. Dijo Rufus parándose del sofá

-no espera, quédate esta noche… no me dejes sola-. Susurro Erza sonrojada

-no me iré si es lo que quieres-. Contesto el rubio tomando a la chica entre sus brazos para besarla dulcemente, ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de Erza tirándose en la cama entre besos y caricias apasionadas… se amaron durante toda esa noche… en cuanto los rayos del sol los trajeron de sus sueños, el rubio acaricio con dulzura a la chica que se encontraba a su lado besándose de nuevo y continuando lo de la noche anterior… ambos sentían como se complementaban el uno al otro era una sensación que ninguno había experimentado antes y eso los asustaba un poco…

Fin del flashback  
.

.

.

Todas se quedaron en silencio al escuchar lo que había pasado, Lucy rápidamente se puso de pie diciendo que tenía un compromiso.

"compromiso si como no" pensó Lissana, para después ponerse de pie en compañía de sus otras dos amigas para hacer algo de comer para las tres, las chicas se quedaron en el departamento de Lissana hasta poco antes de las 6 que la peliazul debía trabajar.

.

.

Esa noche

"no contesta el teléfono" pensaban Natsu y Juvia en el bar

"Gray sama no me ha contestado durante toda la tarde… estoy angustiada" pensaba la peliazul mientras atendía las mesas

"maldita sea… Lucy ¿Por qué no contestas? Estoy preocupado…-. Pensaba el pelirosa mientras sacaba unas charolas de la cocina

.

.

-Gray… quédate esta noche…-. Suplicaba Lucy

-no, Juvia debe de estar preocupada me ha llamado toda la tarde y tu deberías devolver la llamada a Natsu también, de seguro esta angustiado-. Le decía a la chica mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su ropa

-de seguro no te dijo Juvia que paso la noche en la casa de Sting y Rogue-. Dijo la chica pero de inmediato llevo sus manos a la boca, se arrepentía totalmente de lo que acababa de decir ya suficiente daño le estaba haciendo a la peliazul para haber revelado eso

-¡¿Qué dijiste Lucy?!-. Alzo la vos molesto

-olvídalo Gray-. Dijo la rubia evitando mirarlo a los ojos

-¡dime todo lo que sepas!-. Le exigió mientras la sujetaba por los hombros

No le quedo más que contarle lo que había pasado el viernes por la noche y relatar lo poco que le había dicho su amiga, pero a pesar de que la peliazul le había dicho que no había pasado nada en cuanto Lucy se lo dijo Fullbuster no le creyó ni una sola palabra, estaba furioso, de inmediato se puso de pie saliendo del departamento.

.

Gray camino por las calles de Magnolia enfadado y muy confundido, espero a que fuera más tarde y llamo a Natsu para decirle que lo esperaba fuera del bar, que se asegurara de ir hasta que Juvia se hubiera marchado. Era domingo y esos días usualmente cerraban a las 12 y a esa hora se encontraron el pelirosa y el pelinegro.

-¿Qué ocurre Gray?-. Pregunto Natsu intrigado y confundido ya que su amigo jamás hacia esas cosas

-necesito pedirte un favor-. Le dijo el plinegro sin mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Qué favor?-.

-llévame a casa de Eucliffe y Cheney-. Dijo muy decidido

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?-. Pregunto Natsu dando un paso hacia atrás

-si eres mi amigo me debes acompañar… por favor-.

En cuanto Natsu vio sus ojos supo que algo malo andaba pasando, así que ambos caminaron en dirección de la residencia de los hermanos.

-Gray no me digas que… ¿ellos les hicieron algo malo a las chicas?-. Pregunto Natsu

-no, solo que estoy arto de que se le acerquen tanto…-. Dijo Gray apretando los puños

-a Juvia…-. Dijo Natsu muy bajo

-a quien más-. Respondió el pelinegro mientras ambos se detenían en la mansión

Ambos se saltaron la barda y corrieron hacia la puerta tocando insistentemente, salió un hombre de traje que parecía ser el mayordomo, ambos pidieron hablar con Sting y Rogue, pero el hombre se negó alegando que ya estaban dormidos, Natsu y Gray empezaron a gritar los nombres de los dos chicos para que salieran de la casa y así lo hicieron.

De pie a unos metros de la puerta estaba el pelirosa y el pelinegro viendo a los chicos que acababan de aparecer frente a ellos, Sting que traía una pijama azul con rayas blancas y Rogue que llevaba una gris.

-¿Qué quieren?-. Pregunto Sting algo adormilado

-vinimos porque Gray quiere hablar con los dos-. Dijo Natsu

-¿con nosotros? ¿De qué?-. Pregunto Sting de nuevo mientras que Fullbuster daba unos pasos al frente

-¡maldita sea ¿quién de los dos trajo aquí a mi novia?!-. Grito enfadado el chico

El rubio estaba a punto de dar un paso al frente para enfrentar la furia del chico tratando de proteger a su hermano pero Rogue lo interrumpió

-fui yo, yo la traje aquí-. Dijo el pelinegro caminando al frente de Fullbuster

Gray le dio un puñetazo tras otro pero el pelinegro no se defendía, ni siquiera trataba de meter las manos, Gray lo golpeo en el estomago tantas veces como pudo, Sting lo miraba con rabia y apretaba los puños pues veía la golpiza que su hermano estaba recibiendo y no solo eso le enfadaba que el pelinegro fuera tan sínico de venir a alegar por algo así cuando él se revolcaba con su amiga.

el pelinegro miraba a los ojos rojizos del chico en el suelo, aun estaba totalmente cegado de rabia y empezaba a patear al chico hasta que empezó a escupir sangre, se estaba tornando bastante mal la situación, el rubio quería interferir pero sabía que si su hermano no se defendía era porque quería que Fullbuster se desahogara con él, pero Natsu no pudo mas, estaba lastimando a alguien que también era su amigo así que tomo a Gray por la espalda quitándoselo de encima y empujándolo para salir de ese lugar.

-¡ya es suficiente!-. Dijo Natsu mientras le daba un golpe a su amigo para tranquilizarlo ya afuera de la mansión

Ambos chicos retomaron su camino a casa…

.

.

Lunes por la mañana

El día había comenzado normal en Fairy Tail para la mayoría, pero Erza trataba de evitar a Jellal, no quería verlo y Rufus la miraba de vez en cuando entre clases, Lissana se paseaba por el campus algo molesta en sus clases libres, Lucy, Levy y Gajeel se la pasaban en sus clases como de costumbre, Natsu estaba algo angustiado pues Cheney no había ido a clases y empezaba a tener remordimiento si estaba bien o no, Sting no había cruzado palabra con Juvia desde que habían llegado al salón, ella estaba muy preocupada por el semblante de su amigo no entendía por qué estaba tan molesto.

-hey Sting ¿Cómo está Rogue?-. Interrumpió Natsu en el salón en cuanto el profesor se marcho

-está bien, solo está descansando, es muy terco de seguro ya viene para acá-. Contesto el rubio mientras miraba de reojo como se ponía de pie la peliazul y se dirigía hacia ellos

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué Natsu san pregunta por Rogue san?-. Pregunto angustiada la chica

-tu novio fue a la casa anoche y lo golpeo-. Respondió el rubio mientras se levantaba para marcharse

-Sting kun…-. Susurro la chica antes de salir corriendo en busca de Fullbuster

La peliazul había recorrido toda la universidad buscando a Gray, por fin lo había encontrado estaba fuera de la cafería en compañía de todos los demás, y Natsu venia corriendo tras de ella, Juvia estaba de pie frente a él –Juvia…-. Susurraron Lissana y Erza.

La peliazul alzo una mano en el aire y le dio una bofetada a Gray, todos miraron boquiabierto ella jamás aria algo así, Natsu llego por detrás y la abrazo haciéndola hacia atrás unos metros de el, mientras Lucy se acercaba al pelinegro para que saliera del shock

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-. Pregunto la rubia

-que… ¿qué rayos te pasa Gray?-. Dijo la peliazul sorprendiendo más a todos por no usar el sama

-¿Qué quieres decir Juvia?-. Pregunto el pelinegro tomándola de las muñecas

-¿Por qué golpeaste a Rogue san?-. Pregunto la chica llorando

-tch, estas preocupada por ese idiota, si lo golpe y lo aria de nuevo una y otra vez, sabes ¿Por qué?, porque paso la noche contigo-. En cuanto dijo eso los que no sabían nada su quijada fue a dar directamente al suelo en especial la de Gajeel.

-¿Quién te dijo esa tontería? Juvia solo se quedo en su casa, el se quedo en otra habitación los dos se portaron muy bien con Juvia…-. Decía la chica llorando desconsoladamente

Natsu la tomo de la mano alejándola de Gray, los dos estaban muy alterados y podrían hacer alguna tontería y después arrepentirse…

-aléjate de Cheney o lo voy a matar-. Lanzo el pelinegro una amenaza al aire, como resultado la chica empezó a correr hacia afuera de la universidad

.

"rayos" pensó Rogue al ver salir corriendo a la peliazul, así que la siguió en su motocicleta, empezaba a llover y Juvia se dirigía hacia el puente para atravesar el rio, así que el chico se bajo de su vehículo corriendo tras ella en el puente.

-¡Juvia!-. Grito el chico con sus últimas fuerzas antes de caer de rodillas al suelo por el dolor de sus heridas

-Rogue san…-. Dijo Juvia mientras se daba la vuelta y veía al chico a la mitad del puente

Ella se arrodillo y sus ojos se encontraron

-¿Por qué lloras?-. Pregunto el desviando la mirada y ocultando su rostro con su cabello

-porque… porque… Gray sama golpeo a Rogue san…-. Lloro la chica mientas la lluvia caía más fuertemente

-no… no me interesa rescatar princesas-. Dijo Rogue haciendo que la chica lo mirara, ella se torno algo confundida con lo que acababa de decir

-te la pasas llorando y bajo el mando de Gray… no me interesa rescatar princesas de tiranos que no las valoran-. Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie

-¿he?-. Pregunto la chica

-escucha sal de esos líos tu sola, enfréntalo si es necesario, no seas una muñeca en sus manos… tienes carácter se te nota, solo me pregunto por qué no lo dejas ver-. Le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella

-¡Rogue san! Hable con Sting para que ya no esté molesto con Juvia y Juvia le promete que de ahora en adelante ya no será una princesa solo seremos amigos-. Dijo sonriendo

-¿amigos?-. Pregunto el chico deteniéndose

-si amigos-. Contesto ella

-yo nunca te dije que si quería ser tu amigo-.

-no necesito que me de permiso Rogue kun, yo me ganare su amistad como usted se ha ganado la de Juvia-. Dijo ella mientras le daba un abrazo por la espalda y corría de nuevo a Fairy Tail. Ya no tenía por qué correr, ya no tenía por qué volver a escapar nunca, ella era fuerte así se quedara completamente sola ella podía salir adelante, y más si ella sabía que tenía a sus amigos, ahora podía enfrentar a Gray y cambiar las cosas, lo amaba pero si eso seguía así aunque le rompiera el corazón ella lo abandonaría ya no podía soportar solo ser "una muñeca" en las manos de Fullbuster, tenía una vos que quería ser escuchada y tenía un cuerpo para luchar por ello a toda costa, ya no sería nunca jamás una princesa que necesitará ser rescatada, ella iba a rescatarse sola.

Cheney miro a la chica que se alejaba de el como si fuera una joven totalmente diferente, le alegraba haberla ayudado, verla así, segura de ella misma y capaz de hacer lo que fuera, "valió la pena la paliza" pensó con una leve sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia su motocicleta….

.

.

.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA, ESPEREN EL PROXIMO C: DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR PUBLICANDO CAPITULOS LOS QUIERO, SAYONARA!


End file.
